


Semblance

by Raziel12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raziel12/pseuds/Raziel12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teams RWBY and JNPR are still relatively young, so there's every chance that their Semblances are still changing and growing. This is a collection of snippets about how that change and growth could go. Chapter 1: Ruby finds out what comes after moving really, really fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semblance

**Ruby**

There was a wall that Ruby could never quite break through. It was there whenever she used her Semblance, a feeling that there was something more to her powers, something she could almost touch but couldn’t quit reach. It was the feeling that there had to be something beyond running fast, something she was missing, something that could change everything.

And then she broke through it.

Intellectually speaking, Ruby understood that Weiss was not invincible. She’d seen the heiress get hit before. But understanding something from a purely intellectual perspective and seeing it happen right in front of her were two very different things.

When Weiss had gone down like a puppet with its strings cut, Ruby’s entire world had stopped. Her Semblance flared to life, and she saw the entire world with impossibly perfect clarity. She saw the Grimm closing in on Weiss, and she calculated every single possible outcome in less time than it took a normal person to blink. This was the other part of her Semblance: speed of thought to guide her speed of movement. And what she calculated terrified her. 

Yang was already moving to protect Weiss, but she would never get there in time. She would arrive exactly three seconds too late, just in time to watch one of the Grimm rip Weiss’s chest open.

Blake was closer still. She’d already formed half a dozen clones to draw the Grimm away, and she’d already thrown Gambol Shroud in a desperate bid to kill the Grimm closest to Weiss. But Grimm like that were too tough for Gambol Shroud to take down quickly. Even though Blake’s aim was perfect, it would still take a few seconds for her weapon to kill the Grimm it hit, and that was more than enough time for the Grimm to kill Weiss.

Ruby was the furthest away, and she knew immediately that even with her speed, she would never be able to reach Weiss in time. She would be one hundredth of a second to slow. Most people couldn’t even imagine how quickly one hundredth of a second passed. To Ruby, it felt like an eternity.

But this was Weiss – she had to try. Her Semblance roared, and she shoved as much aura into it as she possibly could.

And the wall she’d never been able to break through shattered like glass.

For one single instant, the whole world was nothing more than Ruby and Weiss. Everything else – everyone else – fell away. Colour bled out of the world, and a roar filled Ruby’s ears. Suddenly, she was no longer on the other side of the clearing, she was next to Weiss. It took her a split-second to understand. Teleportation – actual teleportation. Not speed, not just moving fast, no. Teleportation. She stepped between Weiss and the Grimm and lifted her scythe as the thunder of her teleportation crashed through the clearing. It was the sound of her Semblance ripping a hole in reality and then closing it up again. It was the sound of her being fast enough to save Weiss.

Ruby snarled. “You’re not going to touch her!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own RWBY. I’m not making any money off of this either.
> 
> I thought it would be fun to write something about how the characters’ Semblance could continue to evolve. Naturally, I had to start with Ruby, and she just had to evolve hers by saving Weiss. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate feedback. Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
